Niff One-shots
by blackbirdpuzzlepiece
Summary: Just some Niff one shots I've written. I may add more, but I'm marking it as complete.
1. Home To Stay

Nick sighed as he felt the cold bed next to him. It has been three months since Jeff left for the army. Three months without his husband, and sadly still another three to go, and it was Christmas tomorrow.  
>"Papa." He heard a tiny voice say from the door. Nick rolled over to look at the little girl, Jenny. He smiled at the blonde hair child lovingly. The little girl toddled into the room, hazel eyes wide.<br>"What is it sweetheart?" He asked, smiling softly. He was so glad they ended up with Jeff being her biological father. It was something to remind Nick of Jeff, not that he could ever forget.  
>"I miss daddy." The little girl said, tears filling her eyes. Nick groaned, how was he supposed to not cry now? He patted the bed, and the little girl climbed in bed with him. He shivered when he felt her<br>cold toes. He frowned her toes shouldn't be that cold if she was just coming from bed.  
>"Jenny, why are your toes so cold?" He asked.<br>"I went to go see if daddy was home yet." She said.  
>"Oh, baby girl." Nick said snuggling into the top of her head. "You know it's not time for daddy to come home yet."<br>"I know." She said quietly.  
>"Let's go back to sleep." Nick said gently, "We can make Christmas cookies before you go see Grandma Sterling."<br>"Okay papa." She said snuggling, sleepily into Nick's chest.

The rest of the day passed without incident. They made cookies. Then Nick had to give Jenny a bath before they left to go visit Jeff's mom. Nick left her there while he did the Christmas shopping. He then  
>picked up Jenny and they went home. They had supper and went to bed. Well, Jenny went to bed. Nick stayed up to wrap presents. He finally went to bed at about midnight, praying that Jenny would sleep past five.<p>

Jeff snuck into the house at about four in the morning. He snuck quietly into Jenny's room, knowing the little girl would wake soon. He, being the goofball he is, stuck a red bow in his bright blonde hair, before sitting to watch the little girl sleep. He had been sitting there for about ten minutes, and was starting to get antsy. That was one thing about Jeff that never changed, he couldn't sit still. Ten more minutes later, Jenny's eyes fluttered open. She sat up in bed, and rubbed her eyes. Her eyes widened and she gasped when she saw Jeff sitting on her floor.  
>"Daddy!?" She asked, shocked.<br>"That's me." Jeff said adorably. Jenny climbed out of bed and ran to Jeff, hugging him.  
>"Does papa know your here?" She asked.<br>"No. I want to surprise him. I want you to go wake papa up, take him downstairs then tell him that he has a surprise in his room." Jeff said. The little girl nodded, and ran from the room.

Nick was awoken by a little girl jumping on him. "Jenny." He grumbled, "sweetheart, it's to early."  
>"Come on papa, get up you need to come downstairs!" She said, excitedly. Nick groaned, but let himself be dragged downstairs. When they reached the living room, Jenny started pushing Nick back towards the stairs.<br>"You have a surprise upstairs, papa, go."  
>Nick turned and gave his daughter a look. She waved at him to go. So he headed upstairs, and walked into his room. He gasped when he saw what was sitting in the bed. He ran and tackled Jeff in a hug,<br>knocking him over. Jeff chuckled. "So someone's happy to see me."  
>"I missed you so much." Nick said, buried into Jeff's neck. "Is this my surprise?"<br>"No, I have one more surprise." Jeff said. "I've left the army. They gave me honorable discharge. I'm never leaving again."  
>"So your home?" Nick asked, happily.<br>"Home to stay." Jeff said.


	2. Pass Them By

The warbler were on their spring break trip to Mexico. Jeff was looking around the campfire. The warblers, and some of the girls from Crawford day were hanging out at a campfire by the beach. All week he had been trying to find a chance to talk to Nick. But all week Nick had been hanging out with some guy named Sebastian. Jeff knew he seemed like a player. He was bisexual and had dated many boys and girls, but he felt like there was something more with Nick. It felt like he actually felt something for Nick. Sure they were friends, but Jeff wanted more.

Later Jeff noticed Sebastian hooking up with some other guy. Hunter, maybe? Jeff didn't know. He walked up to Nick and sat down in Sebastian vacated spot.  
>"So what do think of this place?" Jeff asked, trying to play it cool.<br>Nick laughed slightly. "I think it's very beautiful." He said quietly.  
>"So you wanna dance?" Jeff asked.<br>"Sure." Nick said, blushing. He'd always had a crush on Jeff. Jeff held out his hand to Nick, and helped him up.

So they danced the night away. Jeff noticed all the guys staring at Nick as they danced, and he moved a little closer to the tiny brunette.

A the nights end, as they walked along the beach hand in hand Jeff turned to Nick.  
>"I feel such a connection with you Nicky. Will you go on a date with me?" Jeff asked, for once nervous of rejection.<br>Nick smiled at him sweetly, "Of course I will Jeffy." The kissed sweetly, until the sound of cooing pulled them apart. They turned to see Wes and David looking at them. They both blushed bright red.  
>"It's about time, Jeff!" Wes exclaimed.<br>"Yeah, we thought Nick was gonna give up on you!" David said.  
>Jeff turned to them smiling and said, "There's no way I'm gonna let this pass me by." He looked at Nick lovingly. Nick blushed, but smiled lovingly back a Jeff. No this wasn't gonna pass them by. <p>


	3. You Were Right Infront of Me

Angels are made with one soulmate. One perfect match. They find each other by singing for each other. But you can't just sing to them. It has to be a song of desperation, longing, or sadness. Which sounds  
>pretty depressing, but as soon as you find your perfect match you can always find them. Like when Blaine sang Teenage Dream, Kurt knew Blaine was his soulmate. Then when kurt sang Blackbird, Blaine knew.<p>

Jeff and Nick are two angels still looking for their soul mates. Little do they know that somethings are closer than they appear.  
>"Nicky." Jeff said, gently prodding his best friend. Nick mumbled something, and rolled over. Jeff rolled his eyes, and poked Nick harder.<br>"Nicky! It's time to get up." He said.  
>"I don't wanna." Nick whined.<br>"Nicky you have to. Your performing Uptown Girl today." Jeff said, knowing that would get his friend out of bed, and he was right. Nick jumped out of bed, and started speeding around the room grabbing  
>pieces of his uniform.<br>"That's today?!" He asked.  
>"Yes." Jeff said. Nick's heart fluttered. He hoped this song had enough longing to alert his soulmate. Sometimes soul mates were a bit dense, and didn't realize off the bat that anything had changed.<br>Others had sung to their soulmates by the end of the day.

Nick started singing Uptown Girl with Sebastian, putting all his longing for his soulmate into the song. He hoped it would work. Jeff was dancing, and singing along, enjoying himself as he always did. He  
>wouldn't notice the change until later.<p>

That night as they were getting ready for bed, Jeff caught himself staring at Nick's chest. His breath caught in his throat, Angels were only attracted to their soulmates. They couldn't physically, or  
>emotionally fall in love with anyone, but their chosen one, but that meant... Nick was Jeff's chosen one. Jeff felt his heart start pounding after all this time his one and only was right in front of him. He stood up.<br>"I have to run talk to Wes. I'll be right back, Nicky." He said, trying to act like everything was normal. Nick looked up at him and smiled.  
>"K, night, Jeffy." Jeff felt butterflies in his stomach when Nick called him Jeffy. He closed the door, and ran to Wes and David's room. He knocked on the door. Wes opened the door a minute later, and Jeff ran in out of breath.<br>"Please, come in." Wes said sarcastically. Jeff rolled his eyes at the boy.  
>"I need your guys help." Jeff said out of breath. "Nick's my soulmate.I need to preform tomorrow."<br>Wes and David looked at Jeff, smiling.  
>"Glad one of you two finally got through to each other. We've been waiting for this." Wes said. Jeff smiled at Wes, "what do you mean?"<br>"Angels who've already found their soulmates can sense other angel soulmates." Wes said.  
>"Of course you can sing to Nick tomorrow." Jeff smiled, and jumped up hugging Wes.<br>"Jeff...squishing..." Wes got out.  
>"Oh!...sorry." Jeff said blushing, and smiling sheepishly. He left Wes and David grinning stupidly.<p>

All through the next day Jeff couldn't get the stupid grin off his face. Nick wondered what was up with his friend. Jeff was normally happy, but this was super happy even for him. He decided to ask him  
>after warbler rehearsal.<p>

During warbler rehearsal Jeff stood up and sang All of Me by John Legend, and Nick had a Blaine moment. As he watched Jeff sing he realized how much he loved the blonde haired boy. The love of his  
>life, his perfect match had been in front of him the whole time.<p>

After warbler rehearsal Nick walked up to Jeff.

"I've waited to find you for so long." He said.  
>"And the whole time you were right in front of me." Jeff said. They kissed sweetly, and in that moment something happened, something perfect...love.<p> 


	4. Your Dork

Nick had decided to surprise Jeff in their dorm. Nick was supposed to be gone all day, but his plans feel through. Jeff wasn't expecting Nick, and was wearing his glasses, something he had never let his  
>boyfriend see. Jeff was very self conscious about his glasses. He's had them since he was in fifth grade, he got contacts as soon as he could because he got called four eyes all the time. He always made<br>sure to wear his glasses after Nick was in bed, or when he knew Nick would be gone. But today his eyes were to tired to put in his contacts so he had to wear his glasses. The only one who knew about his glasses was Wes. Wes was supposed to be coming over to help Jeff with his calculus homework, so Jeff didn't think anything of it when someone opened the door. Jeff was laying on his stomach with his back to the door. Nick walked in, and tiptoed closer to his boyfriend. Jeff still hasn't registered that it wasn't Wes who walked in. Nick kissed him on the cheek, and Jeff shot up on the bed.  
>"Nicky!" He said, trying to hide his face in his hands. "What are you doing here?!"<br>"My mom had to cancel so I came back to surprise you." Nick said, frowning at his boyfriend. "Jeffy, why are you hiding behind your hands?"  
>Jeff sighed. "There's something you don't know about me." Nick frowned<br>"What is it?" Jeff took his hands away from his face, revealing his black glasses. He blushed as Nick looked at him.  
>"I look horrible I knew I should've put on my contacts..." Jeff rambled. Nick cut off his rambling with a passionate kiss.<br>"I think you look very hot with those glasses." Nick said,looking at Jeff with slightly darkened eyes.  
>Jeff smiled, "Well, if I'd known I'd get this response from you I would've told you a lot sooner."<br>"Shut up, and kiss me, you dork." Nick smiled.  
>"I'm your dork." Said Jeff as their lips met again.<p> 


	5. Niff Mpreg: The Coupon

1. The coupon

Jeff was anxouisly waiting for Nick to get home. He had some news for him, and was really excited to tell him. Jeff was four weeks pregnant. He had just found out a couple of days ago, and couldn't wait to tell his boyfriend, Nick. He had even looked up a cute way to tell him online. Just then Nick arrived home. Jeff ran to the door.

"Hey, baby!" Nick said, kissing Jeff sweetly.

"Hey, honey. How was work?" Jeff asked, trying to keep himself from bouncing off the walls.

"Good. How was your day?", Nick asked.

"Oh, you know I watched some t.v, and ate some ice cream, nothing to exciting.", Jeff said with a shrug. "I clipped some coupons. You'll have to go through them, and tell me which ones we should actually use."

"Okay." Nick said. The two sat down to dinner. The had spaghetti, and garlic bread. They talked about their days, and what was going on in their lives, just enjoying each others company.

"So you should go through those coupons now." Jeff said, trying not to bounce up and down in his seat.

"Okay?" Nick said. He gave Jeff a weird look.

"What! I'm going grocery shopping tomorrow!" he said. Nick laughed, and started looking through the coupons. Jeff started to clear the dishes from the table. He had just stuck the leftover spaghetti in the fridge, when Nick called out; "Jeff!"

Jeff smiled knowingly, and walked back into the dining room.

"Yes, Nicky?" he asked, sweetly.

"What's this coupon?" Nick asked, showing it to Jeff. It read: Good for one baby. Reedemable in nine months.

"What does it look like, Nicky?" Jeff asked.

"We're gonna be daddies!" Nick exclaimed.

"We're gonna be daddies." Jeff said, smiling at his boyfriend. Nick jumped up, and ran to Jeff hugging him gently.

"Your gonna be the best daddy in the world." Nick whispered in Jeff's ear. He pulled back. "I love you so much Jeffery Sterling."

"I love you too, Nicky." Jeff said happy tears in their eyes. Nick kissed Jeff sweetly.

"And that is why there is a coupon in your baby book." Jeff finished, smiling at his daughter. Aliyah smiled at Jeff.

"And the baby was me right daddy?"

"It sure was baby doll." Nick said, entering the room. "And that was the best coupon I ever got in my life." He and Jeff smiled at each other softly.

"_I wonder how I'll tell him this time..." _Jeff thought, as he placed his hand on his stomach.

2.


	6. Here Comes Forever

**So I got this from a dream. Also a couple of notes about the story Jeff's siblings are the rest R5. So, Riker's siblings. James is Rocky and Jacob is Ross. Ryland doesn't exist. Also, Jeff is about five years older than Nick. Read and Review!~Blackbird**

Devon and Cheryl Sterling had always been poor. They worked as groundskeepers on the Duval estate. They had four lovely children, Jeff, Jeanette, James, and Jacob. Almost a two years after Jacob was born the Duval's had a baby boy named Nick. So the Duval's hired a nanny for the boy. The nanny brought with her, her young son Trent Barnes. The young boy quickly became friends with Cheryl and Devon's children. Time passed and the children grew. As each of the Sterling children turned eighteen they helped their parents keep the grounds, or found other various jobs around the estate. Nick grew up, suprisingly unspoiled for a child of such wealth. He had compassion, and a genuine heart. His parents longed for him to marry, but every suiter they brought him was shot down. They didn't want him to marry for money, oh no, they wanted their son to be happy. So one day his mother asked;

"Why is it that every suiter we get you send away?"

"Because my heart already belongs to someone." Nick said, his eyes growing distant.

"Why didn't you tell us?" his mother asked.

"Because he doesn't see me that way. I hardly exist to him." he said sadly.

"Well, who is it, my child?" his mother asked.

"Jeff Sterling.", the boy sighed, longingly.

"The gardner's son?" his mother asked. Nick nodded, blushing.

His mother chuckled. "That my dear is an easily remeided problem." she said, and left. She walked, purposefully, to the house that sat on the edge of the grounds. It was a modest two story house, with rooms for all of the Sterling family. She knocked on the front door. Devon opened it.

"Mrs. Duval!" he said smiling. "What can I do for you this evening?"

"Good evening, Devon." she said. "I was hoping to speak with you, your wife, and your eldest. Can that be arranged?"

"Yes." Devon let her in. "Cheryl's already in the kitchen. Just let me run get Jeff." He headed toward the stairs, as Mrs. Duval made her way to the kitchen.

"Good evening, Cheryl." she said to the woman in the kitchen.

"Mrs. Duval!" Cheryl said. "What are you doing here this evening?"

"I'll wait to explain until your husband and son join us.", she said. Cheryl nodded. A moment later Devon reappeared, Jeff following close behind.

"So Mrs. Duval, What can we do ya for?" Devon asked, as they all sat around the table.

"As you know we have been trying to find a suitor for Nick for sometime." she began. All three nodded. It was hard to miss all the young gentlemen walking the young gentleman around the grounds. Although Jeff would never admit to watching with a slight more intrest than should be respectable. He felt very protective over the boy. Almost like he was his brother.

"He has informed me that he keeps sending away the suitors, because his heart already belongs to someone." she said.

"What does that have to do with us?" Cheryl asked.

"The one his heart belongs to is Jeff." Mrs. Duval said, looking at the boy. All three of them sat there in shock. "So here is my propsition. Jeff will marry my son, or you will all be on the streets." she said with a shrug.

"You can't do that!" Jeff cried. Mrs. Duval looked at him coldly.

"I can, and I am. You come now, or you all better be gone by morning."

"Son..." Devon said. But Jeff ignored his father, and followed Mrs. Duval out the door.

Mrs. Duval should Jeff to his room.

"You will sleep here for the night. The wedding will be in a weeks time. Also, convince him you love him or your family gets it. Also don't speak of tonight, ever again." she said maliciously. She closed the door behind her, and Jeff heard the metallic click of a key turning in a lock. He sighed and layed down on the bed. What would happen to him? Could he pull this off? Could he pretend to be in love with a boy who threatened to fire his family?

Mrs. Duval walked into her son's room. She saw Nick standing at the window, staring towards the direction of the groundskeeper's house.

"Good news, darling." she said cheerfully. Nick turned to his mother, "I talked to Jeff, and it turns out he loves you too."

Nick's eyes lit up, in hope, "He does!"

"The wedding will be held in a weeks time." Mrs. Duval said. "I suggest you get your rest darling. You have a busy week ahead of you."

"Mother, I already chose out everything for the wedding." he said confused.

"I know dear, but you'll be spending the week with your fiance." his mother said. She kissed Nick on the forehead, and walked to the door.

"Good night, darling." she said, closing the doors. Nick sighed, and crawled into bed. She she flicked off the lights, and blew out the candle beside her bed.

"Time to wake-up, love." he heard a British voice say. Briggette opened her eyes, and smiled at the sight of the older women in front of her.

"Good morning, Mrs. Barnes." she said, smiling, "I had the best dream last night."

"Oh, that wasn't a dream, love. I saw Mr. Jeff with me own two eyes." she said, bustling around the room.

"He's here!" Nick said, throwing off the covers, and climbing out of bed. "He's in the house!"

"Aye. He'll be at breakfast. I've layed out one of yer best suit." she said.

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Barnes." he said hugging the older woman. "Anything for you, love."

The talked as the older women helped her get dressed, and prepare for her day. They talked about the weather, Mrs. Barnes' son, Trent, who was currently at college, studying to be a doctor. Finally, when Mrs. Barnes deemed him worthy, Nick headed downstairs for breakfast. When he entered the room, Jeff looked at him, and he got butteflies. Jeff smiled at him, before turning back to his conversation with Nick's father about horses. He sat down next to Jeff, as custom dictated, and they waited for his mother. Mrs. Duval appeared, a moment later. She sat down across from Jeff. The maids brought out the breakfast, scurrying around to make sure everyone had everything they needed. The meal went on in silence, until Mrs. Duval turned to Jeff.

"So Jeff, what do you, and Nick plan on doing today?" she asked, trying to catch him.

"Well," Riker said. "I thought today I'd leave it up to this gorgoues guy." he said, taking Nick's hand in his. "Tomorrow though I thougth we could go on a picnic, and the fair is supposed to be in town on Friday.", he said. Mrs. Duval glared at him, inperceptively.

Nick smiled at Jeff's thoughtfulness. "Well, maybe we could ride about the grounds today. I could show you my favorite spot." he said smiling.

"That sounds lovely." Jeff said. He kissed his cheek, causing him to blush. The rest of breakfast went without comment.

After breakfast, Nick and Jeff went to the stables. Jeff held her hand, knowing that Mrs. Duval was watching them from the window. Once the horses were saddled, Jeff followed Nick's lead as they headed towards the northwest corner of the estate. It was about a half-hour ride to the edge to the estate. It was spent in silence, just each other's company. Nick had expected it to feel awkward, but it just felt, comfortable.

The place they came to was beautiful. There weren't enough words to describe it. The forest gave way to a little clearing, where a small creek wound it's way across the land, babbling as it headed down stream. It was fall, and the surrounding trees shown, golden in the sunlight.

"How have I never seen this place?" Jeff asked breathlessly.

"Not many people come out this far." Nick said. "This is where I come whenever I have to think, or just need to get away for a while." They sat down on the bank next to the creek. Nick on a stone; Jeff on the ground at his feet.

After a moment of silence Jeff voiced his question.

"What do you have to get away from?" he asked.

he shrugged, "When I was younger I would come here after my studies. I come here to get away from my mother. Sometimes just to get away from the world. I can always find myself here. Sometimes its so easy to get lost in the person I'm supposed to be. The person everyone wants me to be, but I can always find myself again here."

Riker watched him as he talked. The way the sunlight caught his hair as it peeked through the trees. The honesty in his deep chocolate eyes. He'd never realized how beautiful he was. Suddenly he didn't seem like such a child. he was a young man. Somewhere along the line he had grown up, and Jeff had just never realized it.

"Someday you'll have to show me your faovrite spot on the grounds." he said. Jeff looked at his watch. About forty-five minutes till' lunch.

"I could show you right now." he said, smiling.

he smiled, "I'd love that." He offered his hand, and he took it. he stood shaking his suit, slightly, to rid it of any dirt. They walked back to the horses hand in hand. As much as Jeff wanted to hate the boy, he simply couldn't he seemed far to innocent to be involved in his mother's scheme.

They rode, in silence, to the Sterling's house. Nick smiled when he saw the house. he had always wanted to come play with them when he was younger. he had watched them all play, running around the grounds as he practiced his reading. he always complained to Mrs. Barnes about wanting to play with them, he knew better than to say anything in front of his mother. Sometimes, Mrs. Barnes would tell Trent to play with Nick. So they would play house, and dolls. Slowly, Trent became his big brother. He would tell Nick stories of his adventures with the Sterling children. He told Nick all about them. He told him everything, and Nick did the same. Trent was the first one to know she liked Jeff, and he was the first to know that Trent loved Jeanette Sterling.

When they reached the front the door, Nick could feel his nerves starting to catch up to him. he bit his lip, a nervous habit he had.

"It'll be fine." Jeff said smiling at him, "_Probably really awkward, but that can't be helped." _He knew Mrs. Duval had made his parents keep quiet about the real reason he was marrying Nick, so he wasn't sure what his siblings knew. Jeff knocked on the door, and a moment later Cheryl opened it.

"Jeff!" she said, smiling, despite seeing Nick with him. "Nick! Won't you come in?"

They walked into the house, and Jeff kissed his cheek. "I have to speak to my parents real quick. I won't be, but a moment, dear."

he nodded, still slightly nervous. Jeff and Stormie moved toward the kitchen. A moment later, a younger version of Jeff appeared in front of Nick.

"So you must be the great Nick Duval." he said, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

"I am." he said, smiling. "Although I'm not sure great is the word."

"Well, you have to be at least great if your marrying my brother." he said, "But you know what would make you perfect?"

"What?" he asked, playfully. Jeff had come back, and was standing in the doorway. He knew what Jacob was going to say, but he wanted to see Nick's reaction. he would probably blush, and get all flustered, and tell him she was a gentleman.

"If you were marrying me." Jacob said, with shrug. Nick laughed! he laughed! Then he patted Jacob on the chest.

"Thanks, dear, but I could never marry that nose." Jacob looked shocked, and Jeff burst out laughing. Nick jumped, having not realized Jeff had re-entered the room.

"I'm shocked. She made Jacob speechless." James said, coming downstairs. He started whistling Camptown Races.

"Camptown Races! I love that song!" Nick said, smiling.

James looked at him shocked. Folk tunes were not the norm of music for the wealthy. "You know Cmptown Races?"

"Of course. I learned it on piano when I was twelve.", he said.

"I taught myself on guitar." James said.

"You should come up to the house sometime, and we can play together. I've written some of my own pieces. ", he said.

"I've been trying to figure out how to do that!" James said his eyes lighting up. Just thenCheryl called out that lunch was ready. They all moved toward the dining room. Jeff was surprised how well Nick got along with his family. he put up with, and ignored Jacob's flirting, and he shared James' love of music. Now he just had to meet Jeanette, and Jeff didn't think that would go over to well.

He was proven wrong a minute later when Jeanette ran downstairs, squealing, and wrapped Nick in a hug. They started talking about things in town, the latest gossip, and whether Nick had heard from Trent lately. Jeff made a mental note to ask his sister why she was wondering so much about Trent.

The lunch went splendidly. All of Jeff's siblings loved Nick, and by the end of lunch even Devon and Cheryl had to agree, that Nick didn't know about Mrs. Duval's threat. They left with many promises to visit again soon, and to tell Mrs. Barnes they sent their greetings. They rode back to the main house, and put the horses away. Nick had a book he desperately wanted to finish, so he and Jeff parted paths for the afternoon.

The next day, it was raining so sadly Nick and Jeff couldn't go on their picnic. They ended up in the library, sitting together on a couch by the fire. Mr. and Mrs. Duval were gone to town, and Mrs. Barnes was down with a headache.

"Tell me about yourself.", Nick said, sleepily, from where his head was resting on Jeff's shoulder.

"What do you want to know?" Jeff asked.

"Everything." he said, shrugging. "I want to hear everything about you."

"Well," Jeff thought about what to tell him. "I've lived here my whole life. I always helped my parents care for the grounds. My mom homeschooled all of us, and Trent when he wasn't up at the house with you."

Nick smiled, "I miss Trent. He was my big brother. We told each other everything. He knew everything about me. I hope he gets a chance to visit soon."

"Me, too. I miss him, and all his craziness.", said Jeff, smiling. Just then the library doors burst open.

"Jeffery Sterling!" A voice yelled. Nick jumped up, squealing and ran to the man.

"Trent!" he hugged him, "Your home!"

"Of course, I came home!" Trent said, hugging him. "I just found out my best friend is getting married to my little brother." he glared at Jeff, who in turn looked at the ground.

"Trent, be nice he is your best friend." Nick said.

"I know that's why I'll make it brief. Hurt him, I hurt you." Jeff nodded, swallowing hard. He knew how serious Trent was being right now.

"You will be my best man though won't you Trent?" Jeff asked, smiling at Trent.

"Yeah, Trent, Jeanette's gonna be my maid of honor." Trent glared at Nick, and he stuck his tongue out at him. They really were like siblings, Jeff mused as he wached them. Trent started chasing Nick around the library. he laughed, and Jeff's heart fluttered at the sound. Jeff shook his head. He didn't like Nick, as more than a friend. he was a great guy, and by marrying him, Jeff was making sure his family was okay. Nothing more, nothing less...at least that's what he told himself.

That night Trent came to visit Jeff in his room.

"Why are you really marrying Nick?" he asked.

"His mother threatened to fire my whole family if I didn't." Jeff said. "he's sweet, and innocent. he didn't...still doesn't know. I can at least marry him, and be his friend even if I don't love him."

"But you do love him." Trent said, smiling at Jeff.

"No I don't." Jeff said, defensively.

"Yes you do. Tell me everything you like about Nick.", Trent said.

Jeff sighed, there was no way to get out of this. "I love how kind he is. I love how he actually cares what my answers are to his questions. I love that he can put up with all my siblings. I love his smile, the way the sunshines off his hair, how bright his eyes get when he's happy. How when ever I'm around him I can't help but smile...Holy cow!" his eyes widening in shock, "I do love him."

Trent smiled. "You should tell him."

Nick had been listening at the door. he heard what Jeff said his mother, and how he was marrying Nick as a friend. he ran away crying. he ran past Mrs. Barnes.

"Where are you going dear?" she asked.

"Away." Nick said. he ran out to the stable. he put his bridle on his horse, and rode out of the stable. Trent saw him ride away. He glanced at the sky, as thunder rumbled in the distance, and the black clouds billowed closer.

"Jeff, I think he was listening."

"What?!" he asked, jumping up from his bed.

"I think he only listened to the first part though. he just rode off, and the storm is getting closer." Trent said, worried.

"I have to go find her." Jeff grabbed his coat.

"Jeff." Trent tried to stop him.

"Don't Trent." Jeff said, "I have to do this." Trent let him go, and he raced out the door. Nick rode toward his quiet place, ignoring the pouring rain. Just as he reached the clearing their was a loud rumble of thunder. His horse bucked, Nick went flying. he landed next to the creek, watching as his horse ran off. Somehow he couldn't even bring himself to care. he just sat by the creek, and cried. Jeff rode straight for the creek. He knew that's where Nick would be. The rain was really pouring now, almost to the point you couldn't see.

"Nick!" he called when he found the boy, sitting blue faced next to the creek. He climbed off his horse, and ran to him.

"What do you want from me?" he asked, bitterly.

"Look I know what you heard." Jeff said, trying to catch his breath. "But you didn't hear the whole thing."

"Oh! So there's more I need to know. What is it? Were you going to try to pass me off to Jacob, or just cheat behind my back. You know, maybe have a time with one of my groomsmen?", he said, angrily.

"No! You would've heard me say how much, I love you. Trent made me realize, I love you Nicholas Duval. Yes, this whole thing started out because your mother threatened my family, but somewhere along the line I fell in love with you. I couldn't tell you one specific moment when I did, but I did. I love how you hate dirt and bugs, and nature, but you love it at the same time. I love how your smile lights up your whole face. I love how I can make you blush just by holding your hand. I love how you get so lost in a book that the world could literally end, and as long as I was okay you wouldn't notice. I love everything about you. I just...love you." Jeff said.

"I love you, too." Nick said, crying. And so they kissed, in the pouring rain.


End file.
